


Tracing Han Jisung

by mystayn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotions?, How Do I Tag This, I just love Jisung okay, Jisung's soft side, Open to Interpretation, Soft potential, Vulnerable Han Jisung, details, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, soft jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystayn/pseuds/mystayn
Summary: I did some anon work - just snippets - and I thought I'd put them here?





	Tracing Han Jisung

it was easy to love him. how could you not when he worked so tirelessly on everything he did, especially when it came to making you laugh. he smiled when you smiled so since you've been with him, you smiled a little more, because you were happier but also because who doesn't love seeing han jisung smile?

his love was loud. not only because he enjoyed joking around and people actually loved laughing at his jokes, but because no matter what he did, it felt like he was in a stand-off against the world. telling the world that he was happy, he had people he loved and that you were his. 

that's what made you love moments like this even more. because in this darkness, the world didn't exist. his excited self took a break and you saw a much softer side, the sentimental side you sometimes detect in his lyrics.

it had become a thing for you guys now. every couple of weeks or so. turning off the lights, no matter what time of day. sitting close together, foreheads touching. breathing in each other's existence. your right hand, facing up, on his right palm. his finger tracing your fingers, from the tip to the palm, drawing every lifeline deeper, retracing and repainting every ridge and every valley. his moves, somewhat soothing, his fingers light on your skin, sometimes so light that you sense the touch rather than feel it. he memorises your hands til you stop him to begin studying his. there's only silence afterwards, only silence and the ticking of a clock that draws you closer together until you break apart only to silently explore each others’ face with light touches. you reach up to his face and slowly trace over his eyebrows, smoothen out the frown lines on his forehead, brush back his fringe just to feel it fall right back, feel his eyelashes fluttering under your touch. you slide your fingers over his cheeks, feeling a slight tug at the corner of his lips. you trace down to his half-chapped lips as he gently brings your hands up to his face and buries his face in them, touches them to his lips and goes on to trace your face. and you let him, as you both sit in the darkness, silent now, besides your mingled breaths, alone in eachother's company.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @skzmarks if you want to! DM me with constructive criticism or just a "I read it!", I'll appreciate it :)


End file.
